


Oxygen, Breathing You In

by KatieBug1013



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, HEA, Happily Ever After, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, OC, Social Anxiety, True Love, truelove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1013/pseuds/KatieBug1013
Summary: HEA-Love at first sight fluffy story. Dates and times are not exact to RL. I am editing as I go. An update will be either once every 2 weeks or once a month.When Kathleen 'Kat' Aleco an English translator for the IT department of a large Entertainment Corporation is given a new set of tasks to perform will she crumble under the past pressures? Or will she find strength in an unlikely source?When you meet the right person you'll do whatever it takes to make them happy. This is a story of how Boy meets Girl and they fall for each other.





	1. Care For A Bite?

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a writer but I am trying to become one so any useful feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy what I have so far!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat meets WINNER and learns she has to manage them for a few days.

It was supposed to be a long day at the office. While the building I work at is generally a building that was always busy and full of overly excited people, my job was relatively quiet and honestly perfect for me, I didn't have to deal with humans that often at least. I am an English IT relations trainer for JYP Entertainment. I deal with showing new hires the ways of the English Tech that JYP uses and translates it for them because “It's cheaper to have you do this than for me to create a whole new translated program” as my big boss JYPnim has told me on many occasions. However recently my big boss just has me working as his assistant until Irene, his normal assistant, returns in 4 months from maternity leave. He's had me do everything from picking up his dry cleaning to water checking all the trainees. Grueling work, to say the least.

 

Today, though, is rougher than usual because I was forced into the whirlwind that is YG Entertainment. Sigh the humans who work for that company are on both ends of the emotional spectrum, always happy or always brooding, and it was a rollercoaster ride getting from one to another. At least with JYP idols they were mild-mannered and courteous and that I could handle but the never knowing what mood the artist was gonna be in, or getting attitude from a child would set me on edge.

 

So there I stood next to my Big Boss JYP staring at a group of young men, who couldn't be more than 25 years old, while my boss and theirs conversed. Blush ran to my cheeks as I felt their eyes on me. It was like I was being inspected by a buyer, critical eyes on me wasn't new but they felt deeper the longer we stood there.

 

“...She will stay with them until the show airs, just so one of my people can keep an eye on them. You understand?” JYP tells Mr. Yang as his hand comes down onto my back effectively getting my attention and causing my eyes to snap away from one the guys, I'd been having a staring contest with, to my boss, wait, what am I doing?

 

“Huh?” I say to no one because let's face it, I'm just too shy around the handsome men in front of me that my brain blanked as I looked into their eyes, plus my boss has been completely ignoring my existence talking as if I wasn't even there so my 'huh’ landed on deaf ears. I chance a glance at the guys in the group to see if they knew what our bosses are referring to. The look of knowing in each of their faces told me I was out of the loop and was the only one unaware of the days' events. I'm always the last to know what my day will be like...

 

One of the young men from the group looked at me, the same one who was playing the staring game with me earlier smirked and lowered his glasses, probably aren't even a prescription, my brain screamed.

 

“Looks like you're gonna be our new manager while we work with JYP. This should be fun. I'm Lee Seunghoon, call me Hoony though.” He bowed as he introduced himself. Only to receive a nudge in the ribs from the bleach blonde man next to him and a glare that could cut down any grown man.

 

“Guess who's back? We are Winner.” They said in unison bowing enough to show me they respected me. Both CEOs smiled and turned their attention to me. JYP though was the first to break the silence with a happy sigh. One that frankly always worried me because it meant I was doing something I'd dislike doing.

 

“Well Kate,” he paused using a nickname only a hand full of people use, like he was trying to butter me up, “if it is alright with you, I'm gonna have you manage this group while they stay in our building down the street over the next 72 hours. They'll show up to their assigned flat at a time you guys agree on. You'll need to meet them there. You'll have a small place next door so you can be close for shooting purposes, Also you're going to act as their manager, it'll be easy, but all of this is only if you are okay with it. You know I would never force you to do anything you can't handle.” He says looking at me seriously, is he for real? Was I ready to manage 4 random humans...again? I weighed my options and thought about for a second. Take his offer seriously Kat, what's the worst that could happen? I began to hyperventilate as every bad thought came to mind.

 

I needed a moment, so I took a deep breath closed my eyes steadying breaths came after a moment as counted from 1 to 10. I thought about what 72 hours with 4 strangers would do to me mentally. How I'd feel when a panic attack would occur, it was the reason I didn't manage people anymore. I couldn't control the panic attacks I got when the crowds of fans would surround the previous group I managed. I thought about not sleeping in my bed for 2 nights. What that would do to my sleep schedule, I thought about the impact of change on my life, it was a chance to free myself, and face some of my fears, immediately I knew was ready.

 

I took an even deeper breath and opened my eyes and smiled at my Big Boss, “I'm okay with this. I'll do it.” I said confidently, secretly knowing my confidence was only temporary, and I'd start freaking out as soon as I was alone at the huge adventure I was about to go on, but he didn't need to know that. He gave me a telling look that told me he knew I'd freak out but continued to look at the group.

 

“Men be good to her. She's a strong leader and will manage you while you're at my building understood?” He says sternly. I felt the chill that went through the room at JYPs words. I felt pride in his words though. I know he would always have my back as long as I was under his name. It was the reason I chose JYP in the first place. He was like a dad figure to me here in Korea, honestly, I'd be lost without his guidance.

 

“Yes JYP-nim, we will take care of her.” One of the dark-haired ones said. I'm going to have to learn their names now…

 

“Well here,” I watched as my Big Boss handed the dark-haired one that spoke a bunch of money and continued to speak as he held it in the young man's hand, “Take her, and your guys, out for coffee, get to know each other. She is an important person to me. Do not upset her, she can fight her own battles, but most importantly, keep her safe.” He added quietly enough that he probably thought I wouldn't hear him, but I did and my face made it be known that I knew. Neither of us acknowledged it though.

 

The 4 young men looked at each other because they were the only ones who probably didn't know who I was but having met YGs CEO before and my obvious knowing JYP they were the only one who didn't know what I went through just 6 months before. Everyone knew what happened to the group but no staff was mentioned. And really, who would ever write about a crappy manager anyway. If I had..no! Stop, not right now, break down later not now. I snap myself out of my bad thoughts to realize we had got into an SUV driven by my driver thank gawds.

 

Seeing the confusion on my face, one of the blondest of the bleach blondes looked at me and giggled, the most fucking adorable giggle I've ever heard, “JYP-nim wasn't kidding when he said you zone out huh? Well since we know your name, Miss Katie,” I looked at him with a tilt to my head, "Just Kate please," loud enough for them to hear me, “I'm Song Minho, you can call me Mino. That is,” He says nodding to my words and pointing to the seat behind us, “Seung Hoon, or Hoony.” The guys' waves and smiles brightly at me showing me who he was.

 

“That's our maknae and fearless Leader Seung Yoon, Call him Yoonie he hates it but it fits him so well!” he says enthusiastically making a squishy face on himself because he can't reach ‘Yoonie’. “Hey, you can just call me Yoon” Seung Yoon gives me a shortwave with a tight smile while he glared at Mino's actions. “That gorgeous man next to him is our hyung Jin Woo but he likes being called Jinu now,” Mino says pointing to the last man in the row squished up against the window also glaring at Mino. He didn't wave to me though or smile or acknowledge me. Not for a long awkward moment that broke when he turned his head to look at me, “Hello Ms. Katie it's a pleasure to get to know you.” He says sweetly like he didn't just give the man next to me a death glare strong enough to crack a terrorist.

 

“Hi” I squeaked out making everyone including myself to bust out laughing at the silliness that just happened. This was going to be an interesting 3 days. I had the rest of the day to prepare and I'd get my coffee so it wasn't like I wouldn’t have comforts.

 

By the time we made it to the coffee shop down the street taking a little longer than normal due to the droves of fans here for the new group, we were all in good spirits. Talking about everything from favorite colors to if I had a bias in ‘WINNER’. Which I do (now I've gotten to know them and I refused to tell them who it is, so they tried everything they could to get me to spill.

 

As we stood in line for our coffees, I learned a lot more about them. There was an almost unspoken rivalry going on between Mino, Hoony, and Jinu. Like they were vying for my attention or affections. I found it seriously adorable entertainment while waiting, that is until Hoony knocked into me after Jinu and Mino got into a headlock match. The only one keeping a sane head was Yoon and I was thankful for that because if he had been caught up in that skirmish, he wouldn't have been there to catch me when I knocked into him and almost fell over. I thanked him before he let loose to smacking the others scolding them like school kids for knocking me over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Things calmed down long enough for us to enjoy two cups of coffee each and we shared sweet treats made with sweet cream and something called patbingsu. When we were ordering it, and since I had never had it before, Mino took it upon himself to order for me, getting me a strawberry flavored one and blueberry for himself. After a few bites, I switched bowls with him getting a shocked look from everyone at the table.

 

“What's wrong guys? Are yours not yummy? Mmn, these are so yummy! I can't believe I haven't tried them before,” my words are innocent as I enjoy the flavors, the taste of blueberries burst across my tongue and I moaned slightly as I enjoyed the sweetness. Yoon looked ready to speak when Mino cut him off with a sharp look that didn't go unnoticed by me. I tilted my head at their actions.

 

"You're unaware, but no one takes from Mino’s plate unless he permits them too. He's kinda a jerk about it." Jinu says matter of factly.

 

“It's nothing I'm glad you are enjoying it.” He replied with a straight face. He took a bite of strawberry patbingsu effectively shutting the others up. All four were very courteous and even though the looks continued as we finished talking, their dedication to the job made it easy to make the transition from music and life to work and schedules. With all of us agreeing that we would meet up at 9 am the next morning at the JYP apartment building.

 

We sat talking for over 2 hours before I bid the guys goodnight. I was met with resistance, as they wanted to drive me back, but I told them I wanted the walk for fresh air, which was partly true.

 

The other part was waiting for me at the store across the street from where we are now, a shop I walked to every day from my place which was only 5 buildings down from where the cafe we were currently in, was at. I was gonna be at the JYP building across the city I wouldn't have access to my snack there. At least I didn't want to have to search for it. So I needed to stock up for my 72-hour mission as I was now going to call it.

 

I waved the group goodnight reminding them 9 am the next morning and walking out the door to the shop across the street. I went in the store and walked up the counter talking to Mrs. Mineun the stores' owner. We talked about her day and mine she was almost like a grandmother to me at this point in my life. She was the sweetest woman I’d met, since moving here to South Korea. At least she doesn't treat me like a Foreigner...while we talked the door to her shop opened and closed and she greeted the customers while I talked about not being here for the next few days. I was oblivious to my surroundings, something that was a normal thing for me.

 

“I'm gonna get extra snacks tonight, so I can have them while I'm gone you know how much I love my chocolate pies!” I swooned as I grabbed a basket not hearing her mumbled words she was speaking to me as I walked away. I walked to the aisle that leads to my destination not looking at anything so I didn't get tempted by something else, the items that I was searching for was all I needed. My pies were next to the sweets down the same aisle the soda and milk were stored since they all needed to be refrigerated. I was not looking at who or what was around or in front of me. I didn't see that humans were in front of me, so I walked right into a tall muscular body. It was like I smacked into a wall. My face heated up instantly in embarrassment, I repeatedly said I'm sorry and bowed to the man and was shockingly only greeted with laughs. _Have_ to stop running into humans Kate, I shake my head internally berating myself for not being more vigilant, I looked up at the man I ran into only to stare at the same four faces I just left.

 

“Hey, it's you! What are you doing here?” Mino asked excitedly pointing at me with one hand the other still on my shoulder. It was his body I ran into. I looked up to Mino with apologetic eyes, ready to apologize again but suddenly words stopped forming for a moment as his eyes held mine. Somehow, though, I managed to speak, I wasn't sure why I was being so open with him, but as we stared at each other, it was like I wanted to tell him my whole life story. I want to give my entire self to this man.

 

“I'm getting pies for my 3 days with you guys...why, what are you doing here?” I attempt to give them the stink eye for effect. Their faces all changed from happy to sad in seconds of my words. This is what I meant about YG artists. So bipolar.

 

“Oh,” Hoony says sadly. I look at him.

 

“Wow bad timing for all of us,” Jinu whispers. I turn my head to look at him.

 

“She can have mine,” Mino said quietly turning to the others. I looked back at Mino unsure of what they were saying.

 

“We just did rock paper scissors to see who’d get this last choco pie,” Yoon says to me holding the only pie left, my eyes snapped to him, the horror set in. I put my finger up to get the conversation to end for a second, I need confirmation that this is real. I walked over to Mrs. Mineun and got the saddest news I could have. It was indeed the last chocolate pie until tomorrow. When I wouldn't be here to get any more...cause I'll be with Winner while they film…

.

.

.

.

Just my luck.

.

.

.

.

Sigh.

.

.

.

I walked back over to the guys who were all standing behind Mino like a wall so he couldn't escape. He held out the last of the delicious marshmellowy, chocolatey pie and handed it to me like he was offering it to me.

 

“I won the game but I want you to have it.” He said with a roll of each shoulder, his voice so quiet I wouldn't have thought this was the same man who was bouncing around the car on our way over here or the one who was joking with me earlier about ducks. I took the treat with a blush and smile on my face. How can I not accept it when he's being so sweet? He rolled his shoulders again turning his head, a small side smile plastered on his face.

 

“Thank you, Mino. I appreciate it. Erm," I paused chewing my lip, "I have an idea, how about tomorrow when we get free time, you and I sneak over here and get some more? We're gonna need more if we all like ‘em, Mrs. Mineun said she'd be getting more tomorrow.” I say happily, and why wouldn't I be happy? Mino giving me the pie was the nicest thing anyone had done for me that wasn't someone obligated to do so. Not that Big Boss was obligated to but I'm sure after all that's happened that he does feel that it's his duty. I was determined to get more pies too so I’d just have to figure a way to get me and Mino here tomorrow so we can eat our fill tomorrow night.

 

For the second time that evening I said goodbye to Winner but this time only after they walked me to my building which they were all too happy to find out was down the street by only a few buildings. This time though Mino lingered after the other three walked away to the SUV that brought us down here earlier this evening.

 

“So, at 9 am?” I say with a small smile on my face.

 

“9 am.” He replies to me with the sexiest crooked smile my brain has ever had the pleasure to process. He turned to walk away but something came over me, I didn't want to just have him leave I needed more time with him. I don't know what it was but I enjoyed being near him the most. I quickly opened the pie and yelled after him, “Care for a bite?” I look to him he stopped walking away and turned to look at me. His crooked smile never left his face, and it got bigger the closer he got to me. He leaned down took a big bite of the last chocolate choco pie within the 15-minute vicinity of my flat. The sound that came from him sent my hormones into a frenzy. I was left there with soaked panties and a half-eaten pie while Mino and the rest of Winner got into their SUV and drove away.

 

It was supposed to be a long day at the office. While the building I work at is generally a building that was always busy and full of overly excited people, my job was relatively quiet and honestly perfect for me, I didn't have to deal with humans that often at least. I am an English IT relations trainer for JYP Entertainment. I deal with showing new hires the ways of the English Tech that JYP uses and translates it for them because “It's cheaper to have you do this than for me to create a whole new translated program” as my big boss JYPnim has told me on many occasions. However recently my big boss just has me working as his assistant until Irene, his normal assistant, returns in 4 months from maternity leave. He's had me do everything from picking up his dry cleaning to water checking all the trainees. Grueling work, to say the least.

 

Today, though, is rougher than usual because I was forced into the whirlwind that is YG Entertainment. Sigh the humans who work for that company are on both ends of the emotional spectrum, always happy or always brooding, and it was a rollercoaster ride getting from one to another. At least with JYP idols they were mild-mannered and courteous and that I could handle but the never knowing what mood the artist was gonna be in, or getting attitude from a child would set me on edge.

 

So there I stood next to my Big Boss JYP staring at a group of young men, who couldn't be more than 25 years old, while my boss and theirs conversed. Blush ran to my cheeks as I felt their eyes on me. It was like I was being inspected by a buyer, critical eyes on me wasn't new but they felt deeper the longer we stood there.

 

“...She will stay with them until the show airs, just so one of my people can keep an eye on them. You understand?” JYP tells Mr. Yang as his hand comes down onto my back effectively getting my attention and causing my eyes to snap away from one the guys, I'd been having a staring contest with, to my boss, wait, what am I doing?

 

“Huh?” I say to no one because let's face it, I'm just too shy around the handsome men in front of me that my brain blanked as I looked into their eyes, plus my boss has been completely ignoring my existence talking as if I wasn't even there so my 'huh’ landed on deaf ears. I chance a glance at the guys in the group to see if they knew what our bosses are referring to. The look of knowing in each of their faces told me I was out of the loop and was the only one unaware of the days' events. I'm always the last to know what my day will be like...

 

One of the young men from the group looked at me, the same one who was playing the staring game with me earlier smirked and lowered his glasses, probably aren't even a prescription, my brain screamed.

 

“Looks like you're gonna be our new manager while we work with JYP. This should be fun. I'm Lee Seunghoon, call me Hoony though.” He bowed as he introduced himself. Only to receive a nudge in the ribs from the bleach blonde man next to him and a glare that could cut down any grown man.

 

“Guess who's back? We are Winner.” They said in unison bowing enough to show me they respected me. Both CEOs smiled and turned their attention to me. JYP though was the first to break the silence with a happy sigh. One that frankly always worried me because it meant I was doing something I'd dislike doing.

 

“Well Kate,” he paused using a nickname only a hand full of people use, like he was trying to butter me up, “if it is alright with you, I'm gonna have you manage this group while they stay in our building down the street over the next 72 hours. They'll show up to their assigned flat at a time you guys agree on. You'll need to meet them there. You'll have a small place next door so you can be close for shooting purposes, Also you're going to act as their manager, it'll be easy, but all of this is only if you are okay with it. You know I would never force you to do anything you can't handle.” He says looking at me seriously, is he for real? Was I ready to manage 4 random humans...again? I weighed my options and thought about for a second. Take his offer seriously Kat, what's the worst that could happen? I began to hyperventilate as every bad thought came to mind.

 

I needed a moment, so I took a deep breath closed my eyes steadying breathes came after a moment as counted from 1 to 10. I thought about what 72 hours with 4 strangers would do to me mentally. How I'd feel when a panic attack would occur, it was the reason I didn't manage people anymore. I couldn't control the panic attacks I got when the crowds of fans would surround the previous group I managed. I thought about not sleeping in my bed for 2 nights. What that would do to my sleep schedule, I thought about the impact of change on my life, it was a chance to free myself, and face some of my fears, immediately I knew was ready.

 

I took an even deeper breath and opened my eyes and smiled at my Big Boss, “I'm okay with this. I'll do it.” I said confidently, secretly knowing my confidence was only temporary, and I'd start freaking out as soon as I was alone at the huge adventure I was about to go on, but he didn't need to know that. He gave me a telling look that told me he knew I'd freak out but continued to look at the group.

 

“Men be good to her. She's a strong leader and will manage you while you're at my building understood?” He says sternly. I felt the chill that went through the room at JYPs words. I felt pride in his words though. I know he would always have my back as long as I was under his name. It was the reason I chose JYP in the first place. He was like a dad figure to me here in Korea, honestly, I'd be lost without his guidance.

 

“Yes JYP-nim, we will take care of her.” One of the dark hair ones said. I'm gonna have to learn their names now…

 

“Well here,” I watched as my Big Boss handed the dark-haired one that spoke a bunch of money and continued to speak as he held it in the young man's hand, “Take her, and your guys, out for coffee, get to know each other. She is an important person to me. Do not upset her, she can fight her own battles, but most importantly, keep her safe.” He added quietly enough that he probably thought I wouldn't hear him, but I did and my face made it be known that I knew. Neither of us acknowledged it though.

 

The 4 young men looked at each other because they were the only ones who probably didn't know who I was but having met YGs CEO before and my obvious knowing JYP they were the only one who didn't know what I went through just 6 months before. Everyone knew what happened to the group but no staff was mentioned. And really who would ever write an article about a crappy manager anyway. If I had..no stop not right now. I snap myself out of my bad thoughts to realize we had got into an SUV driven by my driver thank gawds.

 

Seeing the confusion on my face, one of the blondest of the bleach blondes looked at me and giggled, the most fucking adorable giggle I've ever heard, “JYP-nim wasn't kidding when he said you zone out huh? Well since we know your name, Miss Katie,” I looked at him with a tilt to my head, "Just Kate please," loud enough for them to hear me, “I'm Song Minho, you can call me Mino. That is,” He says nodding to my words and pointing to the seat behind us, “Seung Hoon, or Hoony.” The guys' waves and smiles brightly at me showing me who he was.

 

“That's our maknae and fearless Leader Seung Yoon, Call him Yoonie he hates it but it fits him so well!” he says enthusiastically making a squishy face on himself because he can't reach ‘Yoonie’. “Hey, you can just call me Yoon” Seung Yoon gives me a shortwave with a tight smile while he glared at Mino's actions. “That gorgeous man next to him is our hyung Jin Woo but he likes being called Jinu now,” Mino says pointing to the last man in the row squished up against the window also glaring at Mino. He didn't wave to me though or smile or acknowledge me. Not for a long awkward moment that broke when he turned his head to look at me, “Hello Ms. Katie it's a pleasure to get to know you.” He says sweetly like he didn't just give the man next to me a death glare strong enough to crack a terrorist.

 

“Hi” I squeaked out making everyone including myself to bust out laughing at the silliness that just happened. This was going to be an interesting 3 days. I had the rest of the day to prepare and I'd get my coffee so it wasn't like I wouldn’t have comforts.

 

By the time we made it to the coffee shop down the street taking a little longer than normal due to the droves of fans here for the new group, we were all in good spirits. Talking about everything from favorite colors to if I had a bias in ‘WINNER’. Which I do (now I've gotten to know them and I refused to tell them who it is, so they tried everything they could to get me to spill.

 

As we stood in line for our coffees, I learned a lot more about them. There was an almost unspoken rivalry going on between Mino, Hoony, and Jinu. Like they were vying for my attention or affections. I found it seriously adorable entertainment while waiting, that is until Hoony knocked into me after Jinu and Mino got into a headlock match. The only one keeping a sane head was Yoon and I was thankful for that because if he had been caught up in that skirmish, he wouldn't have been there to catch me when I knocked into him and almost fell over. I thanked him before he let loose to smacking the others scolding them like school kids for knocking me over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Things calmed down long enough for us to enjoy two cups of coffee each and we shared sweet treats made with sweet cream and something called patbingsu. When we were ordering it, and since I had never had it before, Mino took it upon himself to order for me, getting me a strawberry flavored one and blueberry for himself. After a few bites, I switched bowls with him getting a shocked look from everyone at the table.

 

“What's wrong guys? Are yours not yummy? Mmn, these are so yummy! I can't believe I haven't tried them before,” my words are innocent as I enjoy the flavors, the taste of blueberry especially. Yoon looked ready to speak when Mino cut him off with a sharp look that didn't go unnoticed by me. I tilted my head at their actions.

 

"You're unaware, but no one takes from Mino’s plate unless he permits them to. He kinda a jerk about it ." Jinu says matter of factly.

 

“It's nothing I'm glad you are enjoying it.” He replied with a straight face. He took a bite of strawberry patbingsu effectively shutting the others up. All four were very courteous and even though the looks continued as we finished talking, their dedication to the job made it easy to make the transition from music and life to work and schedules. With all of us agreeing that we would meet up at 9 am the next morning at the JYP apartment building.

 

We sat talking for over 2 hours before I bid the guys goodnight. I was met with resistance, as they wanted to drive me back, but I told them I wanted the walk for fresh air, which was partly true.

 

The other part was waiting for me at the store across the street from where we are now, a shop I walked to every day from my place which was only 5 buildings down from where the cafe we were currently in, was at. I was gonna be at the JYP building across the city I wouldn't have access to my snack there. At least I didn't want to have to search for it. So I needed to stock up for my 72-hour mission as I was now going to call it.

 

I waved the group goodnight reminding them 9 am the next morning and walking out the door to the shop across the street. I went in the store and walked up the counter talking to Mrs. Mineun the stores' owner. We talked about her day and mine she was almost like a grandmother to me at this point in my life. She was the sweetest woman I had met living here in South Korea at least. She doesn't treat me like a Foreigner...while we talked the door to her shop opened and closed and she greeted the customers while I talked about not being here for the next few days. I was oblivious to my surroundings, something that was a normal thing for me.

 

“I'm gonna get extras of my snack tonight so I can have them while I'm gone you know how much I love my chocolate pies!” I swooned as I grabbed a basket not hearing her mumbled words she was speaking to me as I walked away. I walked to the aisle that leads to my destination not looking at anything so I didn't get tempted by something else, the items that I was searching for was all I needed. My pies were next to the sweets down the same aisle the soda and milk were stored since they all needed to be refrigerated. I was not looking at who or what was around or in front of me. I didn't see that humans were in front of me, so I walked right into a tall muscular body. It was like I smacked into a wall. My face heated up instantly in embarrassment, I repeatedly said I'm sorry and bowed to the man and was shockingly only greeted with laughs. _Have_ _to stop running into humans Kate,_ I shake my head internally berating myself for not being more vigilant, I looked up at the man I ran into only to stare at the same four faces I just left.

 

“Hey, it's you! What are you doing here?” Mino asked excitedly pointing at me with one hand the other still on my shoulder. It was his body I ran into. I looked up to Mino with apologetic eyes, ready to apologize again but suddenly words stopped forming for a moment as his eyes held mine. Somehow, though, I managed to speak, I wasn't sure why I was being so open with him, but as we stared at each other, it was like I wanted to tell him my whole life story. I want to give my entire self to this man.

 

“I'm getting pies for my 3 days with you guys...why, what are you doing here?” I attempt to give them the stink eye for effect. Their faces all changed from happy to sad in seconds of my words. This is what I meant about YG artists. So bipolar.

 

“Oh,” Hoony says sadly. I look at him.

 

“Wow bad timing for all of us,” Jinu whispers. I turn my head to look at him.

 

“She can have mine,” Mino said quietly turning to the others. I looked back at Mino unsure of what they were saying.

 

“We just did rock paper scissors to see who’d get this last choco pie,” Yoon says to me holding the only pie left, my eyes snapped to him, the horror set in. I put my finger up to get the conversation to end for a second, I need confirmation that this is real. I walked over to Mrs. Mineun and got the saddest news I could have. It was indeed the last chocolate pie until tomorrow. When I wouldn't be here to get any more...cause I'll be with Winner while they film…

.

.

.

.

Just my luck.

.

.

.

.

Sigh.

.

.

.

I walked back over to the guys who were all standing behind Mino like a wall so he couldn't escape. He held out the last of the delicious marshmellowy, chocolatey pie and handed it to me like he was offering it to me.

 

“I won the game but I want you to have it.” He said with a roll of each shoulder, his voice so quiet I wouldn't have thought this was the same man who was bouncing around the car on our way over here or the one who was joking with me earlier about ducks. I took the treat with a blush and smile on my face. How can I not accept it when he's being so sweet? He rolled his shoulders again he turned his head a small side smile plastered on his face.

 

“Thank you, Mino. I appreciate it. Erm," I paused chewing my lip, "I have an idea, how about tomorrow when we get free time, you and I sneak over here and get some more? We're gonna need more if we all like ‘em, Mrs. Mineun said she'd be getting more tomorrow.” I say happily, and why wouldn't I be happy? Mino giving me the pie was the nicest thing anyone had done for me that wasn't someone obligated to do so. Not that Big Boss was obligated to but I'm sure after all that's happened that he does feel that it's his duty. I was determined to get more pies too so I’d just have to figure a way to get me and Mino here tomorrow so we can eat our fill tomorrow night.

 

For the second time that evening I said goodbye to Winner but this time only after they walked me to my building which they were all too happy to find out was down the street by only a few buildings. This time though Mino lingered after the other three walked away to the SUV that brought us down here earlier this evening.

 

“So, at 9 am?” I say with a small smile on my face.

 

“9 am.” He replied to me with the sexiest crooked smile my brain has ever had the pleasure to process. He turned to walk away but something came over me, I didn't want to just have him leave I needed more time with him. I don't know what it was but I enjoyed being near him the most. I quickly opened the pie and yelled after him, “Care for a bite?” I look over to him, he stopped walking away and turned to look at me. His crooked smile never left his face, and it got bigger the closer he got to me. He leaned down took a big bite of the last chocolate choco pie within the 15-minute vicinity of my flat. The sound that came from him sent my hormones into a frenzy. I was left there with soaked panties and a half-eaten pie while Mino and the rest of Winner got into their SUV and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a writer but I am trying to become one so any useful feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy what I have so far!
> 
> **I HAVE STARTED EDITING**


	2. Are You Blushing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, let's do it!” He says not really hearing what he said. I stop and look at him this time it was my turn to give him a mildly shocked look. Really though I was waiting for him to catch what he said. Phrasing, Mino! Why is he so cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

If there was anything that irritates me more than my anxiety it was people being late, so I made sure I was stepping up to the apartment building right at 8:45 AM. I stood there staring up as far up as I could at the building that was to be my new home over the next 3 days. It was a giant intimidating building made of reflective glass windows that looked as if it was more glass than anything else and towered over the entire block. I wasn't in a rush to go in, I knew I just needed to get in there set my bag down and relax until the guys showed up. _Hopefully, I can get situated before they arrive_.

 

I walked to the building feeling slightly nervous. _I'll be fine,_ I repeated with each step to the lift. Fishing out my phone I double checked where exactly we were staying unsure if my memory was correct or not. _Eleventh floor, right? Go to the left when I step out the lift, right?_ I scrolled through the emails waiting for the elevator to open, it wasn't a long wait.

 

I stepped into the elevator and went up to the floor we were staying on, _only after finally finding the email, JYP sent me_ , _at least I got the floor right._ The entire building was overly done with expensive couches and furniture, scattered around. In true JYP fashion, everything was cream and black or white and chrome. There were large paintings down each of the hallways. I made my way down the left side noticing that each piece was looking more and more expensive than the last the farther down I went.

 

I reached the door with the numbers I was looking for, 1176 & 1166, I walked in pure curiosity, who was the stranger standing near my door? I was nervous to walk up. The person made no rash movements as I got closer but as soon as I reached my door, I knew I was okay _because_ of the man standing there was someone I should have known sooner. His feet were spread in a ‘V’ shape, he wore red converse and a long black coat. His back turned to me I couldn't see who it was but, the shoes alone told me who it was but everything about him screamed Mino. I also remembered the shoes from the day before. His hair was green today and I could see the chain for the glasses he wore the previous day, large sunglasses with a long leash on them. I tapped his shoulder as I walked up behind him, he jumped slightly turning in place, his face even seemed like he was surprised to see me. He showed me he had his earbuds in pulling them out as he smiled at me laughing lightly, _so he didn't even hear me walk up to him,_ I thought to myself, _he's cute when he smiles._

 

“Good morning, Mino!” I say happily, shaking off the slight blush I was experiencing. I bowed to him, trying hard to forget that I spent the entire night before trying to forget that sound he'd made as he bit into my pie.

 

“Oh! Hey! It's you!” He said back as if he'd forgotten my name already, but I wasn't fazed by it. Forgetting what my job was for a second, my inner sex kitten popped out as I bit my lip in an attempt to mock pout, feigning my feelings being hurt by him not using my name or at least an honorific.

 

“Kathleen Aleco, but you can call me Kate.” I turn my pout into a smile and smiled brightly at him which earned me a bright smile from him. He nodded repeating my name like a soft prayer. _Mm, I could get used to him saying my name like that,_ I ducked my head as the thought hit me. I was setting myself up for hurt by having thoughts like that when I should be focused on being their manager. When I looked at him he seemed unfazed by my actions and smiled at me again. He licked his lips as began telling me about something he'd been drawing when I walked up, showing me the sketch pad he had. _Talented to say the least,_ I was definitely interested in getting to know this man.

 

We talked for a minute about random things, including his art, before I looked over at my door wondering how much work I'd need to do for it to be livable. _1178, the door is literally next door to theirs_! I looked at Mino who was looking at me with curiosity as well. He crooked his brow at me with a sly grin like he could read the naughty thoughts I had running through my head.

 

“Wanna go check out my new flat with me?” I inquire from the man I really didn't want to leave, I felt strongly attached to him for some reason. I reminded myself I was tasked with watching, and by extension be near, for the next 3 days. _Woah there Kat, don't get too deep and definitely don't go falling in love with a client. JYP would kill you._ I ignored my brain and fished out the key ring from my purse jingling it for effect.

 

“Yeah, let's do it!” He says not really hearing what he said. I stop and look at him this time it was my turn to give him a mildly shocked look. Really though I was waiting for him to catch what he said. _Phrasing, Mino! Why is he so cute? Don't make me fall for you damn it!_ I tried to shake my thoughts of love away, but they persisted as his cheeks began to turn pink. _Pink-cheeks! Must resist!_

 

“I-i mean Yeah! Let's check out your new flat..” He says as his face turns beet red. “Not do _it.”_ He shook his head at his use of words and buried his face in his hands, he mumbled something I couldn't really hear but it sounded like ‘but if you want to-’ I dropped the subject sparing him of the situation he was putting us in.

 

“Yeah okay..the flat right, let's go,” I reply back giggling uncontrollably at his expense making him flustered as he walked up behind me. _Oh please just bend me over now._ I suddenly wanted to slap myself at the direction my thoughts were going. I needed to lock my feelings down so I can focus on being a good manager for this group. _They deserve someone who can focus on the job._

 

I unlock the door slower than normal my mind going crazy with him so close to me, I push it open. Mino walks in first, acting as my bodyguard/ ninja. He begins by checking to make sure no one was in the place. The living room like much like the furnishings in the hallways where white and chrome, the kitchen was an improved black and chrome, appliances too and the bedroom was a shocking cream and chrome, _sigh_ _JYP has such plain taste in decor_.

 

The bathroom matched the kitchen in every sense from the chrome faucets to the black granite counters. A pretty large sized bed and desk sat in the bedrooms farthest corner and a huge TV in the living room with an “L” shaped couch. Other than that the apartment was bare, there wasn't even food in the fridge or any sheets on the bed.

 

 _‘No TP in the bathroom!’_ Mino shouted things I'd need at me while I wrote them down laughing at the voices he made while yelling at me about my lack of toiletries. Which made me laugh internally, and cry slightly, because they would have to get the same but for 4 people.

 

We spent so much time enjoying our time in my flat, that we hadn't realized how much time had passed until the pounding at the door told us it was too long to be by ourselves with no one else around. Before I went to open it we gave each other a look almost like we asked each other who it could be or at least I asked him and when he gave me the thumbs up, I made my way over to the door. I skipped to the door to be greeted with an angry-faced Jinu and a miffed looking Hoony. Their bad mood didn't faze me though and I smiled at them brightly waving them to come in. I missed the glare Mino shot at Jinu but happily walked closer to them blissfully unaware of the trouble Mino had put himself in.

 

“Hey, guys we were just checking out my flat come in!” I say pulling Jinu inside making red spots crawl up his neck to his ears. Hoony looked miffed and I did catch the look he gave Mino.

 

“Actually we have to head downstairs for a briefing on how tomorrows video will be shot. Did you make a list of things you'll need? Our flat was empty, we can go for supplies after the meeting.” Yoon said in one breath as he walked in with his own smile and reserved glare for Mino that didn't go unnoticed by me. I let go of Jinu and looked over at Mino, who was actively trying to avoid my eyes, had taken a liking to the window curtains tassel.

 

“What happened? Was he not supposed to come to help me?” I ask side eyeing Mino, who was now acting as though he couldn't hear us.

 

“No, he wasn't, he was supposed to help us unpack and make a list of things we need but he ran out of the flat before we started,” Yoon complained to me about Mino’s horrible habit of running away during clean up time or anytime anyone has to pack or unpack for that matter.

 

We walked down the 4 flights of stairs to the meeting spot instead of taking the lift which was okay by me, I wanted to get the extra exercise. We talked more about how lazy Mino was, how Hoony and Mino always prank Jinu and Yoon, how crazy Taehyun made the 4 of them after he left, how sad it made them too, while we all talked, Mino walked behind the rest of us. Quietly snapping shots of things outside the windows as we walked by them.  
  
The first time I felt it happened I almost stopped walking, I almost stopped breathing. Is He really? It was brief and almost unnoticeable but I had a fear that acknowledgment would stop his movements so I cautiously finished my words I was saying to Jinu.  
  
His fingertips brushed ever so slightly at my own if I hadn't been holding my hands behind my back and felt his hand touch me I wouldn't have known that he was actually touching me. His finger traced a shape into my palm repeatedly, it took me a moment to realize it was a heart, he traced a heart in my palm. My own heart started beating fast and my breath caught in my throat. He's touching me on purpose! My mind goes into a frenzy the rest of the walk and throughout the entirety of the meeting, sadly he keeps his distance. When the wind picked up Mino tried to give me his jacket which I declined so instead he moved close to me keeping his body warmth close to I wouldn't get cold. It was a sweet gesture gladly accepted since I didn't bring a jacket of any kind.

 

The meeting went as smoothly as it could have, they got their orders for the small MV they were going to be shooting. The meeting itself was just a formality of paperwork signing but It was full of sideways glances and half smiles from the man next to me. They finished their day's scheduled in the studio where I sat for so long my butt went numb. I'd managed to remember to put in an email that they finished quickly.

 

It wasn't until 6:30 pm when we had finally gotten time to go get the pies before they ran out again. I ran up to Mino as they exited the recording studio, grabbed his hand yelling that we would be back in an hour and ran to the SUV that my driver Wade was waiting near. We had been in the vehicle for a few minutes before the silence between us was broken and it was the smooth voice that broke me from my stupor.

 

“You're still holding my hand you know,” he says squeezing it instead of letting go. His actions felt more like his way of saying he didn't want to let go. I tightened my grip on his hand and smiled at him.

 

“Maybe I don't want to let go,” I say with a smirk. My response went better than I had expected because it sent Mino’s face into the reddest I'd seen it yet. My smirk and confidence only grew.

 

“Are you blushing?” I let a small giggle past my lips only enough to let him know I find his response flattering. His hand didn't leave mine the entire ride to the shop. He played with our entwined fingers smiling like a goofball. We didn't need words to ruin this moment, we just let it happen. Neither of us really questioned it. We got to the shop bought out all 3 boxes of pies from Mrs. Mineun and hopped back in the vehicle to head back to the flats. Continuing our cute moment of hand-holding all the way back.

 

We arrived at Winner's temporary dorm and was greeted with the smells of a wonderful home-cooked meal thanks to Hoony and Yoon who made us many dishes. I was surprised and extremely happy they bought essentials for them and me too. It wasn't much since we'd only need it 2 more days, really.

 

They got bright looks on their faces when they saw how many strawberry pies we bought and even I pulled one box away and growled _MINE_ which no one even wanted to argue with me about. We ate laughed and drank until it was late in the evening. I said my goodbyes to the guys and was sweetly walked to my door by Mino. He smiled nervously and said goodnight to me, I smiled back repeating the good night. I was hesitant to go in the flat but I finally turned and walked in smiling even more as I closed my door. I leaned against the front to the flat and sighed to myself. _48 more hours, it'll be over and he’ll forget you._ While his actions may not be unwanted, I knew better than to think I could have a chance with him. _I'm a nobody and he's...well he's a somebody that matters to a lot of people. Am I crazy right now for even thinking this way?_

 

I went to meditate before my thoughts sent me into a panic attack from all my negative thinking. I showered and readied myself for bed. I laid my head on the pillow, I fell asleep almost immediately to thoughts of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a writer but I am trying to become one so any useful feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy what I have so far!


	3. Care To Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I am by no means a writer but I am trying to become one so any useful feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy what I have so far!

When JYP scheduled Winner to shoot the short 20 minute show they were filming, I don't think he expected them to finish shooting it first day, in fact I know that's not what JYP had in mind, since he gave us 2 days to shoot the video but Winner was amazing; they did everything right the first time they were courteous and helpful when they needed to be they were extremely polite to everyone they came in contact with. They finished shooting easily and efficiently. The staff couldn't stop praising them as the day came to a close. Time flew by with how well they kept everyone entertained. 

 

When the group finally crawled into the SUV after the last staff member left we sat there basking in the quiet. I was reluctant to break the silence but my stomach didn't care either way. It growled so loud it caused all 4 members to look at me, even my driver Wade turned his head to look back at me. I half smiled at them shrugging at the awkwardness that was my life. Yoon was the first to actually speak up and decided that we needed food and entertainment. Mino, Jinu and me decided we wanted sushi for dinner while Hoony and Yoon decided we'd go to karaoke and eat sushi at the bar there. 

 

We went to a fancy place that had karaoke booths built like rooms and even a revolving sushi bar that was built into the wall of each room.  _ A giant conveyor belt of fresh sushi I may as well be in heaven.  _ I drool at the thought of all I can eat sushi. I feel the person next to me lean closer making his cologne stand out over even the food I was starving for. 

 

Subconsciously I leaned in closer to the smell,  _ it's like the smell before a storm _ . Before I can stop myself, I standing so close to Mino he wraps an arm around me pulling me in even closer. This causes my face to go from no color to all of the blood in my body is pounding in my ears. I didn't even need to look at his face to see he was smirking. Like he had won the grand prize or something, I could see Jinu and Hoony's faces and they didn't seem happy at all. They seemed so mad that if this was a cartoon they'd have steam coming out their ears. 

 

It was Mino's heartbeat that made me blush even more though. His heart was pounding as much as mine was and I heard it when he pulled me closer and hugged me for a moment. Things felt so easy with him, he knew when to reach out to me every time. Every time he touched me it was like fireworks dancing across my skin in the best way possible. When my head was on his chest it felt right like it's where I belonged. He and I just clicked from the first moment. 

 

When we were finally given a room for singing Mino reluctantly let go of me and, Hoony and I ran up to the sushi belt and grabbed everything that came through. Laughing maniacally not caring that left none for anyone down the line from us. We grabbed enough so everyone had a few while Jinu scrolled through the list of songs. Yoon and Hoony started howling while Jinu pushed Mino forward to sing with Yoon, the beat started and Mino started singing. He was out of tune and couldn't hold a note but he sang with a passion that made me happy to watch. 

 

As the song progressed Yoon took over vocals and Mino walked up to me with his hand out. 

 

“Care to dance beautiful?” He asks me with something I can't describe dancing in his eyes. I take his hand and reply back with a look that matched his. 

 

“I'd love to.” 

 

He grabbed me close and put a hand on my lower back and a hand holding my other up in the air we swayed back and forth. Not barely moving our feet only enough to make a small rotation. But it was the look we shared while dancing that made it feel different. The moment we shared was powerful, It was like the world stopped. Like time itself stopped. Him holding me was my only anchor to my feet not flying away right then. Our lips were so close I could feel his breath puff out against my own drying lips. The urge to lick my lips was becoming overwhelming for me, he was making my mind foggy, my mouth dry, my world was at a standstill in his arms, but I knew if I licked my lips I’d touch his in the process and I couldn't risk making that first move. 

 

We stood there not moving after the song ended. Yoon, Hoony, and Jinu sat staring at us like we were losing our minds. He backed up slightly as my tongue flicked over my lips. Yoon laughed loudly at Hoony who had somehow ended up with half the plate of sushi in his lap and a sour-faced Jinu next to him rolling his eyes at the scene. 

 

Mino though wasn't happy about this distraction and took my wrist in his hand and pulled me out the door, when we stopped outside he turned and kissed me. I didn't fight him, I didn't even think twice as soon as his lips touched mine it was like..like I was home. Like everything made sense. It was this moment I realized all those small moments we were having, it was because of this unspoken attraction to each other. I knew I fucked up, I was falling in love with him and I knew I was going to be hurt beyond repair this time. 

 

We broke apart from each other after a long a needed kiss. His fingers threaded through my hair as he stared into my eyes. 

 

“What are you doing to me?” he questioned me as if he was beginning to realize his feelings as well. 

 

“You're the one who pulled me out here mister.  _ I  _ didn't do anything.” I say poking him. He laughed and pulled me into his chest again. This time I wrapped my arms around his waist and threaded my fingers behind him. Warmth blossomed in my chest and it was like all was right with the world. 

 

“Yeah I did and I do it again too, they were watching you too much,” he says with a frown on his face. I take a hand from behind him and slowly trace my way up his stomach to his chest up his neck tangling my hand in his hair 

 

“How can you be jealous of them when you were just kissing me?” I ask with a roll of my eyes as he realizes what I said he swoops down a gives me a quick kiss proving he could. I put my hand that was in his hair to his chest before he can kiss me again. 

 

“If you want another you need to take me out on a proper date. I mean it, the whole nine yards.” I tell him, but the look he gives me tells me I said it funny _. _ I tried explaining to him what the whole nine yards meant in English. After a few minutes of explanation, he grasped what it meant and was about to ask me out when Winner came out. Patting their stomachs, talking amongst themselves till they stopped in front of us confused. 

 

“We thought you guys left, you've been out here the whole time?” Hoony asks in shock. 

 

"Yeah I just needed a minute to talk to her and I still haven't finished what I was asking," Mino stated rather shortly. I squeeze his hand letting him know it was okay. Deep inside I knew I loved       this slightly overprotective jealous boyfriend thing he was doing, but these were his best friends and bandmates.

 

“You guys were gone for an hour and a half we ate, sang, and drank you missed it all,” Jinu says with a sad look. A kicked puppy didn't look as sad as Jinu does when he's hurting, but what he said sent warning bells off in my head. 

 

_ We were out here how long?!  _  Mino and I looked at each other. We couldn't believe it. What we thought was time stopping was more like time sped forward.

 

Yoon grasped Jinu and Hoony’s shoulders and müshed them forward to the vehicle. Giving Mino and myself a smirk of knowing as he passed. I was still hungry since Mino and I hadn't eaten much before we walked out of the room. He gave me a look like he was gonna ask if I was still hungry but my stomache growled loudly again and made him sigh out a laugh. He took my hand and shook his head. Yelling ahead to the others that we would walk and find food. 

 

Mino and I ended our impromptu date after ramen and ice cream with a small walk around the building we were staying in. It was 11:45 pm and neither one of us was ready for the day to end. He sat on a bench close to the doors we had 15 minutes left before the door locked for the night. But he still wanted to take every second he could with me, alone. 

 

“Kate I know mere days isn't long knowing someone, but there's something here. I want to know what it is. I want to feel this all the time with you.” he says fast like I'm gonna reject him.  _ Does he not know who he is? _ “I wanna act silly with you till there's nothing to laugh about anymore. I wanna hold you close and feel your heartbeat with mine,” he says his face turning red from embarrassment but he continued to hold me close looking at me in the eye. 

 

“I'd really like that Mino,” I say placing my hand on his cheek. ”I'd like to know what this is too.” I finish looking deep into his eyes pulling him to a soft kiss that lasted only a moment. I felt his phone vibrate in the front pocket of his jacket he pulled it out and looked at the message, as he rested his forehead to mine.  

 

“SHIT!” he pulls me toward the door with no explanation. As soon as we enter the door closes shut and beeps loudly. 

 

“Whew! We almost got locked out,” he says to me. Showing me his phone which had an alarm set for this exact reason. “I set an alarm so I wouldn't forget about the locks. I seem to lose track of time when I'm with you.” He says pulling me closer to his warm body, succeeding in sending me into a hormonal cloud of lust. 

 

I fan myself down backing away from him, trying to get ahold of myself but the entire walk up to our flats was filled with innuendos and flirting from the man who could barely keep his hands off me. Not that I really minded, in fact, I was thoroughly enjoying feeling him touching me. We were alone, and in the lift he held me close so my back was to his chest, his breath feathered across my neck as he spoke sweet nothings into my ear. His hand splayed across my flat toned stomach dangerously close to my womanhood. His thumb was under my shirt rubbing back and forth under my belly button. 

 

By the time we reached our doors, he was sucking my earlobe in his mouth and nibbling it with his teeth. He never made a move for his door. Instead, we fell into my flat and he plopped down on the lounge pulling me down with so I was straddling his hips. He made no move to do more with me than a kiss which I was thankful for, he held me close after a while laying us on the side so he was the big spoon and I was the small one squishing me between the lounge and his softened body. His hand fell easily on my hip while the other cradled my head close to his chest. Within minutes we were both out like a light. Like we had been together for years, we just fit together so well it was almost second nature. 


	4. It’s Okay To Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a writer but I am trying to become one so any useful feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I have so far!

 

I woke up warm. Warm and stiff like I was being cuddled. The sun was bright but it wasn’t in my eye like every other morning in my flat. There was a heavy and increasingly hot presence holding me in place. I wiggled slightly to see if I could get free. The presence behind me groaned in my ear. My body shivered at the tenor so close to me. My bladder wasn't having this cute moment though and screamed it was way past time to wake up and if I didn't move now I was liable to pee myself. I tried getting up only to be pulled into the Muscle Mountain behind me. My brain in a fog of begging to release my bladder and lust it hadn't hit me what was going on.

 

“I have to pee,” I say begging my captor to release me.

 

“Too early...sleep more” was all it said. It took me a second to register the man's voice. It took me a second to understand where I was. That's when the last 12 hours hit me like a Catholic nun with a ruler. _I SLEPT WITH SONG MINO LAST NIGHT!_ _Ugh JYP is gonna kill me_ , my mind played this over and over again for a full minute before I turned my head to look at his sleeping face. My eyes wide for a moment as the heated kisses we shared ran through my memory.

 

He had his lips slightly parted in a soft snore but his grip was brutal and tight like he was refusing to let go of me. I reached back and tried to poke his forehead but instead, I flicked his nose which made him frown but still his eyes remained closed.

 

“Minho I have to potty” I sing potty as I did as a  child and shake slightly forgetting Mino is a man for a second time. This shake earned me a tighter grip on my hip and his morning wood pressed up against my ass warning me of my actions. Biting back a moan of displeasure at his release of me, he reluctantly lets me go and I crawl over him, much to his pleasure and my own, kissing him as I made my way over him. The rush I felt from his lips was enough to wake me up fully and him too.

 

I could feel him grow beneath me for the moment I sat on him. His thighs clenched as his hips reflexively ground into me, a small moan escaped me as I felt him throb. I sat up shaking my head at my actions. “I'm sorry.” I placed my hand on my mouth ashamed of letting things get out of control like that.

 

“Mm, it was welcomed. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” I shook my head my hands moved from my mouth to cover my whole face.

 

“Oh my- no, Mino you are not allowed to say sorry about this _I'm on top_ of you. I just-” his hands came up to mine attempting to get me to look at him.

 

“Kate!” I peeked at him only to see him beginning to laugh. He became an uncontrollable ball of laughter, clutching his arms to his stomach. “I-I seriously don't see what's so funny right now!” his laughter died down to a chuckle.

 

“You are so fucking precious when you think you're in trouble. I hope we can be like this for a long time” He replied like it was nothing but a simple sentence, my face heated up as I nodded my head in agreement about being together, even though my face was burning at his boldness. We smiled at the same time as I curled myself on top of him for a moment for we started our day. My bladder still screaming but it was worth it, especially when it earned me laugh from Mino as I ran to the bathroom.

 

While I'm doing my morning routine, Mino shouts from the living room he's going to get ready in their flat. A small moment I'm thankful for. _I need a moment to myself because oh my gawds I slept with Song Minho of WINNER and there wasn't even a moment of the awkward first morning together, am I falling for him? I am falling in love with him._ I finished getting ready, putting on a pair of black shorts and a plain white tee. I threw my shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail. I slid my feet into my favorite pair of Chuck Taylor's, a pair of baby blue Converse One Stars.

 

* * *

 

The only awkward moment came when I walked into the Winner Dorm that I realized what we did wasn't typical of ‘Korean Dating Culture’ let alone a temporary manager and a charge and it showed in the faces of the other Winner members.

 

They were all crossed between embarrassment and shame, none of them really tried to make eye contact with me, either. Mino seemed to not care and went about his morning like it was normal for a man to fall in love with a woman on the second day of knowing her and sleep with her, even if there was no sex in the relationship at the moment I knew that they were silently judging him, if just slightly open about it with their expressions.  

 

Mino brushes his teeth while standing in one of the bedroom doorways staring openly at me, eyes full of compassion and lust. His look sent waves of need through me, the urge to grab him and have my way with him was stifling, to say the least. The heat he produced within me was smothering me wholly, burning me in just the right way.

 

He smirks at me turning in place back into the bathroom he was in previously. The moment he was turned away and out of earshot Yoon quietly begged me not to hurt him, or Winner; asking me to break things off before I ruined his chances at stardom. He looked me deep in the eye with a quiet almost silent begging from Hoony and Jinu next to him.

 

“Yoon I have no intention of hurting him if anyone gets hurt it'd be me,” I reply back sadly. Before he can ask me to elaborate, Mino walks out with no shirt on, talking loudly about getting some new paints for a project he was thinking about, it was enough to get them to back away from me and act like everything was fine. At least he was in the process of putting one on. The time it takes for him to put the shirt on I get the tiniest moment of ogling him before the shirt is pulled down. I get a glimpse of multiple tattoos I didn't don't know was on him. A crown and the word oxygen sat on his right rib cage the crown upside down was beautiful and big. There was a finely drawn Blue Rose on his chest and on his trapezius muscle there was Be Kind and Be Nice. I couldn't see any others in the short moment he gave me but I was willing to explore his body to find out if there was.

 

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, enough that no one started anything with Mino about not returning to his designated bed the night before. We chatted until our scheduled time to meet up with JYP and YG representatives to figure out what to do. _I'm hoping they give them free time so I can go back to my job as JYPs personal assistant. And in 3 and a half months I'll be back in my place with technology. Back in my comfort zone._ I look to Mino and suddenly I'm thankful that I haven't had an attack during this mission.

 

I couldn't tell at the moment if it was because of Mino and the happiness he made me feel or if it was just the lack of humans I've dealt with while around him. We made it to the largest office room in the YG building the room we were told to meet everyone for our schedule changes. It had several couches surrounding a large TV a coffee table sat with a flowery plant on top of it in the middle.

 

I didn't have long to think about my feelings or the room we were in because the doorbell rang and the Video Screen popped up on the TV interrupting the show that was playing, _HOLY SHIT THAT'S GD!_ , a person I never thought I'd meet popped up asking to be let in. A tall man stood next to him I couldn't tell who it was though, from the angle and the man covering himself up completely, _bet that's TOP_ , I giggle at the thought cause only he covers up that much, which earns me a collective look of pure shock from everyone inside the room with me. Yoon was the first to recover and went down to the front door and greeted GD and guest to come up. Mino pulled me closer to himself positioning me between his parted legs as he leaned against the counter. I leaned back so my back was flush with his body and my head rested on his shoulder

 

“Have you met Ji-hyung before?” he asks curiously against my neck. I shook my head no. _Did it seem like I had,_ I wondered to myself, but as if he knew what I asked in my mind he said “I think you're the first person in the history of ‘GD’ to ever _LAUGH_ at seeing him for the first time. Girls usually squeal and/or go crazy. Even veterans idols get caught doing it, but not you. I love how different you are then the rest.” he says lowly so only I can hear him.

 

His arms wrap tighter around me and I cross my arms holding his replying softly, “Maybe because someone already caught my eye, someone I feel so deeply about that the idea of G Dragon doesn't phase me..?” cautiously I wait for his reaction. Which is me being turned in place to face him staring into my eyes.

 

My face heats up but not because of embarrassment, but because of the way he looks at me makes every part of me ache with want. With need. Because it feels like I'm addicted to something I haven't even had yet and I can't stand the ache he makes between my legs. He kisses my nose and stands up, effectively shutting down us going and doing something we weren't ready for. I step back and look up at him. He's only an inch taller than me, but it is enough to make me have to stare up at him.

 

“We can finish later okay?” he says with gentle eyes. I nod in agreement standing up and attempting to be as professional as I can be with Korea's almost literal King of KPOP. _I should be excited about meeting this man but I'm more excited to truthfully go back to JYP. The stress of being gone from my computer this long is starting to get to me. I feel it with every breath I take, maybe I jinxed myself earlier. Maybe I'm just stressing myself out at the thought of leaving Mino will it really still be what he wants? I'm nothing but a distraction. This wasn't even supposed to be my job. It should have been Jun watching these guys, JYPs actual Personal Assistant the man was a genius at people or their own manager, not me. I'm not good at anything but tech. Humans confuse me and lie to me to confuse me more._

 

At this thought I retreated into myself pulling away from Mino, He noticed immediately. _Of course, he noticed, he thinks you’re fragile._ I sigh at my negative thinking and take a deep breath. I count from 1 to 10 and think about everything that hasn’t caused me stress over the last few hours. _Mino._ I say his name in my mind and like before with me answering him in my head and he answered. Mino came up behind me and back hugged me. Earning a round of ‘AWWWS’ from the 2 men that joined us when my back was turned as if knowing I needed him to hold me.

 

Mino turned to let go of me, bowing and greeting the one and only Kwon Jiyong aka G-Dragon and Choi Seunghyun ( _Knew it!!!)_ aka TOP of the group Big Bang. I bowed and said hello but did not offer my name. I wasn't important to GD or TOP they were only here for Winner so I stayed quiet. Which earned a nod of approval from TOP _because he doesn't mind a woman knowing her place._ I managed to hold back a giant eye roll at his old school thinking but couldn't hold down the scoff that crept up. They talked for a while finally saying that they were taking us to a previously arranged fan meet for both GOT7 and WINNER. We gathered our stuff to travel and walked out to the cars. None of us questioned why they had GD and TOP gather us but went along with it as if it was normal.

 

When we got to the JYP building for the meeting there were thousands of fans out front with GOT7 + WINNER = LIFE banners. We didn't even park before one of my panic attacks started. It was the first time in a few days and I was thankful Mino and I were not in the same SUV as the others. I had taken my driver and car, and Mino.. well Mino just followed so there we sat. My chest got tighter and I gripped Mino making him look down at me with worry.

 

“You okay?”

 

“........” I stared at the crowds of people outside the vehicle unable to answer him.

 

“Katie, look at me, not them,” he says pulling my face to his.

 

I tear my eyes away from the crowd and look at his gorgeous dark brown eyes. I get lost in the love and pride he shows in them. I don't want to hear the tiny voice in the back of my mind saying, _'you haven't known him long he’ll find out the truth about you and run. Your broken and he won't like the makeshift shell you've pieced together.'_ I hold his gaze as the tears start forming, the weakness I feel is being held together by him. My heart, my body, he holds me close so I don't fall apart. This moment makes it all real. He really does care for me. And thanks to my anxiety and stress, my emotional capacity is about the size of a preteen girl with her first crush.

 

“Its okay to cry, beautiful. Whatever has you sad I'll fight to keep you happy,” he says with that lopsided grin that I was falling madly in love with. I was completely okay with falling in love with him at this moment, I trusted him to keep my heart safe. Something I didn't even think twice about giving him even with all my fears and doubts I knew he was trustworthy. He had my trust from the moment he first smiled at me. I was hooked from the moment on. I am hooked.

I nodded to him that I was okay and after a few extra moments of deep breathing he finally believes me calmed enough to open the door and help me out. Immediately we were swarmed by fans. Their bodyguards and our drivers did everything they could to keep the fans back.

 

We managed to make it into the JYP building where we were met by a few members of GOT7 who were waiting to see GD (or at least that's what I thought). Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae were huddled together looking at.. _me?_  

 

“Ahh, she's back!” BamBam points at me excitedly.

 

“Hyung she's here!” Yugyeom says pushing Jackson towards my direction.

 

It felt like the walk to them took forever. Jackson's eyes never leaving past Mino and the fact his hand was slung over my shoulder. He turned when we got close and stalked off. Clearly not wanting to talk to me anymore the other three looked confused as he left. BamBam became sad and looked at me.

 

“Hey Noona, we missed you” he came up to me and hugged me. A gesture I returned fully. Each taking a turn to hug me but when Gyeomie took his turn to hug me he whispered ‘Jackson missed you too Noona’.

 

Instantly my body stiffened not enough for others to notice but enough for someone watching me like a hawk. Mino not missing a beat walked up and put his hand on my lower back, leaning to whisper in my ear. “ _Come on, PD nim is waiting, beautiful.”_ His voice is like a velvet blanket for my ears. I could see his crooked smirk as he spoke, his eyes probably never left the GOT7 members. But I was too busy searching for Jackson to notice. I missed my best friend and hadn't seen him in months and he just walked away from me. I felt hurt at his actions but understood he doesn't like change.

 

Mino interlocked our fingers together and pulled me along nodding to GOT7 saying we had a meeting to hurry to get to. Which made GOT7 maknae line whisper in gossip amongst each other. I rolled my eyes at the rumors those 3 would create.


	5. Island Getaway

###  **An Island Getaway**

 

The meeting with JYP and YG was short, I didn't even have enough time to sit and cross my legs, and was just to inform both groups they were going to be filmed dancing against each other as they did before on WinNext. This time, though, a small stage was put together for the collaboration between GOT7 and WINNER for the fans. Recently the two groups fans have also come together and donated a hefty sum of money and food for a relief project in another country so as a treat for this good works collaboration a summer stage was set up.

 

For hours I sat back and watched as Winner interacted with my closest friends in GOT7. I ate one of the two pies I'd brought with me savoring it's flavor as my world felt brighter than ever. A small reprieve from the chaos that is Idol Industry. I also saw the petty lengths Jackson was going to avoid having to talk to Mino.

 

In the year Jackson and I had gotten to know each other I had never seen him act this way. I could tell by the audience that they were seeing it as well. So before Jackson went back on stage for the baby shark song, I pulled him over to me for a moment.

 

“You okay?” I ask him gently.

 

“Why was he holding on to you?” Jackson questions harshly and out of breath. He uses a white towel near the table of waters to pat down some of the sweat he was dripping. I took the towel from him and did his forehead and cheeks so he didn't ruin his makeup.

 

“We are friends. Is he not allowed to put an arm around me when I'm nervous or panicking? Don't you do that for me when I have a panic attack?” I questioned him. At my words, he visibly stopped his jealousy and looked at me with sympathy.

 

“You had a panic attack? I'm sorry I should have been there for you. I just got so mad that he was touching you. You're mine. No one else is allowed to be on you.” He says possessively.

 

I laugh at his words because if someone outside this conversation heard it's sound like he was a jealous boyfriend. Jackson was my best friend and he was already with someone. Someone really perfect for him. Someone I trusted with one of my best friends heart but that's beside the point.  

 

The point was that Jacky tended to become overprotective of me because of our close relationship. Right now though I needed him to focus on his stage performance and not give shade to someone he sharing said stage with.

 

“Jacks, please be nice to Mino. You have an amazing reputation for being a great friend don't tarnish it by being a butt to another idol cause he's talking to a nobody like me!” I whisper-yell at him making his eyes widen.

 

“You like him.” He says rather than asked me.

 

“What? No. That's not what this is!”

 

“Yes it is you like him and you want me to be nice. Oh, baby, I'm so happy. Does he like you back?” _Enter best friend Jacky._ Almost as quick as me with food, Jackson turned from jealous guy friend to hyped up bestie. Sometimes he gave me whiplash. I shake my head and push him back out as his queue hit.

 

On stage, GOT7 finished their set and Winner came on with them from the other side. I watched as Jackson went from completely ignoring Mino to watching him like a hawk.

 

“Ahh, Katie I'm glad I caught you before the commotion of the finale starts. How was the last few days? You didn't even text so I'll say it was at least decent?” I jumped slightly at Park Jin Young's words, I hadn't expected anyone to sneak up on me, Let alone big boss JYP. I got over the initial shock quick and smiled up at my compassionate boss.

 

“I was okay, my only issue was when we arrived here, the crowd out front was big but even that attack was less than what it has been. And I kinda like these guys, they made it fun and easy.” I nodded to him tucking a strand of hair behind my ear thinking about Mino. Waking up with him, in his arms, I enjoyed that the most. I felt my face relaxed at the thought of seeing him again, but as quick as the thought came another in its wake questioning if he would even want to continue seeing me. He probably has a clause still.

 

As if he knew I had someone on my mind JYP looked at me in the eye and asked, “Which one?”

 

“Which what?”

 

“Which member did you gain a crush on?” He said exasperatedly. “You are in for a world of hurt with Idols don't you know that?”

 

“Why does everyone keep asking that!? I-I don't..they're all idols..I'm just me...even if I crushed on one, I know my job. No dating idols.”

 

“No dating _my_ idols.” He clarified.

 

“Huh?”

 

“JYP idols can't date other JYP idols. Also idols with debut idol contracts. But you are not an Idol and HE is not a JYP employee”

 

“I-I don't know what you're telling me right now.”

 

“You are a 30-year-old woman under no contract to keep you from dating one of the men from YG. Is what I'm saying.” He chuckled at my confused face.

 

“YG is stricter about dating than I am but if you manage to get that old man to allow you to date his idol I won't stop you. You are a great worker and I trust you” he waved me off as he suddenly was surrounded by a large group of people. “Just be good to his fans!” He yelled as I walked away from him. I tossed up a thumbs up, switching to a wave signaling him my departure.

 

I made it to the other side of the backstage as Winner came off stage. Their staff was there to dry them and walk them back to the green room to be interviewed for one last time. While I waited for them to finish I received an email from YG PD nim on the shift in the schedule since they finished their shooting so quickly, a 2 day stay at Jeju Island's finest hotel.

 

“Okay beautiful where is your mind right now?” a voice drifted into my head one that instantly made me smile. _I am so weak for him already._ I turned to look at the man who had my full attention.

 

“I'm thinking along dip in a pool and maybe some champagne in the jacuzzi,” I say with a naughty smile plastered to my face.

 

“But the JYP building doesn't have a jacuzzi...neither does the YG flats where are we finding one at this time of night?” he asked curiously.

 

“A Jacuzzi? Kate, you have one at your place?” Yoon came up behind me putting an arm around my shoulders smiling brightly.

 

“Oo I could go for a nice long soak. When do we go?” Jinu piped up from behind us still in his chair getting his hair fixed by the hairstylist while a makeup artist was removing what little makeup he had on. The man DID NOT need any he was a vision without it.

 

“OK guys first off no, I do not have a jacuzzi. And second you are right Mino, none of the Dorms do either, but YG emailed me saying since you guys finished filming already; He and JYP PD think you guys deserve a break before your schedules became super hectic…” I paused making them all lean in due to their excitement. “WE ARE GOING TO JEJU!” I squealed jumping up and down. I hadn't been yet so for me this was a big deal.

 

“Jeju? Alright! I need a break! I want to sleep in so bad!” Hoony said coming around the corner putting on a jacket. Yoon and Hoony immediately began making plans.

 

“For all of us?” Jinu asked quietly looking at me then to Mino.

 

“Well yeah, he said five of us so if that's okay with everyone. Both YG and JYP said all of us. Is that okay with you?” My words sounded harsh but there is a piece of me afraid he was rejecting my presence at the hotel after this morning. What I didn't expect was their faces go from excitement and happiness to deep hurt and sadness. A hand touched my hand grasping my fingers gently. I looked at the hands' owner even though I knew who they belonged to. Yoon had softer hands than all the rest.

 

“If YG says it, then it is.” His voice deep and steady but he looked upset. I chalked it up to him having to wake up to his longtime friend and teammate acting strangely with a woman he hardly knew.

 

“I'm sorry, I know I'm encroaching on your relaxation and time off, let me help make it up to you by making home cooked dinner tonight for all of us tonight?” I looked to Jinu hoping he knew I wasn't trying to be rude. He nodded to me letting me know everything was okay with him. “Dinner sounds wonderful,” he replied back with a small smile. I knew building any kind of relationship with Minos group and Friends would be hard but I had already determined it was worth it.

 

“Well then if everyone is okay with Kate coming with let's get packing, I'm already starving!” Yoon yelled whooping and hollering how excited he was to go relax.

 

Jinu and Hoony followed their leader out of the venue leaving Mino and myself to the chatter of the other groups and team members still in the building. I paused in moving to the door as well, thinking about how I'd be staying with the gorgeous man I've become so enamored with and my mind instantly went to the gutter. I felt my face heat up at the thought of how just this morning he was holding me, how we slept together and how peaceful and happy it's made me. How happy _HE'S_ made me over the last couple days.

 

“Hey, you have any of those pies with you, beautiful?” His voice pulled mine from my thoughts. I reached for my purse, my eyes still transfixed in place at the door where I watched the other three leave through, my hand blindly grabbing the small bag that held the chocolatey goodness. I grabbed the last pie and handed to him. My mind blanks as my eyes continued staring at nothing. I was completely dazed when I felt him grab my hand that held the treat, something wet and soft touched the back of my hand.

 

It was enough to make me move my eyes and look him as his lips left the backside of my hand. His eyes locked with mine as he winked as he stood up straight opening the pie enough to grab a bite but not taking it from me. I smiled uncontrollably my face felt hotter as I watched him raise the pie to his mouth taking a bite of it. His eyes closed for a moment, and to me, he seemed like he was in enjoying himself too much.

 

“Mmm” he moaned out as he exaggerated an eye roll, then he pushed the sweet treat out to my mouth as he said cutely, “You should take a bite too, it's too good to eat by myself.”

 

I eyed him for a moment at his ridiculousness, then eyeing the chocopie I took a tiny bit from one of the corners. His eyebrows shot up giving him a very wide eye look. “I wanna save room for my real dessert later.” I winked walking towards the door the others had left through. My face red as could be, I put my face in my hands for a second after I sneaked a peek at Mino. His face, red as mine felt, held a huge smile as he quietly chuckled to himself. I almost didn't hear the small “This girl” but I was glad I did. It made my heart soar knowing he was enjoying this as much as me.  

 

It only took him a moment to catch up to me where he held out his arm so I place my hand in the crook of his elbow. He escorts me out the door where we meet up with the other members of his group, who are happily chatting amongst themselves about what they're going to do on their vacation to Jeju Island.

  


When we arrived at the temporary flats to take our things back to their dorm and my apartment, I found out that some of the members of the WINNER have animals. I found this out when Yoon commented about how he was genuinely missing someone called Jhonny.

 

“Who is Johnny?” I asked Mino putting my only bag in the back of the SUV unsure if was supposed to know this person or not. I started off into the distance trying to remember if I knew a Johnny at all.

 

“My cat Jhonny, it's spelled differently. J-h-o instead of J-o-h, She's an orange fluff ball that loves Yoon.” He replied back with hearts in his eyes shrugging his shoulders as he put his last bag in the SUV.

 

“You named your female cat, Jhonny?” I paused to look at him. “Do you guys have other animals at your dorm? Or is Jhonny all by her lonesome?” I jumped a little when Jinu popped up in the back seat of the vehicle.

 

“Actually there are 4 other animals at the WINNER Dorm. Jhonny, Bei, Rei, Haute and sometimes YiHi, who comes to stay when it's okay.” He told me enthusiastically. His eyes sparkling as he said each name.

 

“It's mostly the cats and Haute. YiHi stays with my parents, she's attached to my mom.” Hoony piped up from the middle row of the SUV. “Are you two _sseom_ ready? We're just waiting for you.” He waved us to hurry up but truthfully his eyes never left his phone. My face burned at his word usage. _Did Mino have feelings for like like Hoony implied?_

 

“We aren't driving with you guys, we'll take Katie's car. Meet you guys there!” Mino closed the trunk and grabbed my hand. “Come on beautiful let's go get your things.”

 

“Oh? What about your stuff? Won't you need to repack too? Are they gonna get mad us being alone again?” I fired questions off as we walked to where my Denali sat. Wade stood near it waiting with a door open for us to get into. Mino didn't answer my question instead just smiled his lopsided grin and helped me into the vehicle. I sat in the back with a small huff thinking about how I hated this SUV but smiled when I felt Mino slid in next to me.

 

I thought about how excited I was to meet Mino's furkid. The idea that he has a cat just makes me like him all the more and again truth be told I really really was falling hard for him. Lost in my thoughts of the ever-growing desire of the delicious man who was invading my thoughts constantly, I hadn't realized that we had made it to our last and final destination already. My home.

 

My apartment building stood 45 stories up on. One of the top floors. The all glass exterior reflected the city of Seoul back at us as I got out of the vehicle I could see several people across the street get out of a car and start taking a bunch of pictures with super long cameras.

 

We pack my bag, removing old dirty clothes with new and fresh ones. Mino took extra time to find me outfits that he claimed complimented my body. We enjoyed the few minutes alone we had together, taking longer than necessary because Mino insists I change into an outfit I'd have never put together but ended up being super chic and sexy on me.

 

He took a pair of black high waisted short shorts I own ( _a pair I hardly ever wear because they're almost booty shorts and they're skin tight)_ and matched it with a grey crop top long sleeve top that happened to have a blue rose close to where his tattoo sat on his chest. I put on a cute pair of silver grey wool leggings that had a black skull pattern all over it to keep my legs warm. Finished off the look with my black combat boots and a high ponytail with a braid poking out from the side and my knee-length leather coat JYP gave me for Christmas last year.

 

When I finished dressing in the bedroom he walked around my apartment raiding my chocolate pie stash. I knew because as I walked out of the bedroom he had one of them in his mouth. He looked at me muttering a soft “woah so beautiful” with a mouthful of chocolate marshmallow cookie. His open appreciation of my body made my face turn a very bright red, I was used to this type of treatment from other men but this was a first from someone as handsome and famous as Mino, and it wasn't like I wasn't surrounded by good looking men on a regular basis but he was in a class all of his own. Seeing my outfit compared to his though i could see he matched us as well as he could. He wore a long leather coat black skin tight jeans with holes down the front, a grey plain top that had lace at the neck and shoulders, and boots all of his own.  

 

He walked close to me eyeing me like a tiger on the prowl, biting his lip as he stood in front of me. His mood quickly changed as he seemed to be struggling with something in his head as he pinched his brow and spoke in an awkward tone, “Go to dinner with me. Just us.”

 

Shocked by his boldness my eyes widened at his forward actions.

 

“Like a date?” My words were quiet. I pulled my hands close to my chest as I felt my heart beat erratically.

 

“Kathleen, will you go on a proper date when me tomorrow night?” He asked clearly in very broken English and Korean as if making a point he wouldn't be misunderstood. I smiled nodding my head a repeatedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down to softly kiss me. He looked at me again repeating several times, “You really are just breathtakingly beautiful,” before finally escorting me down to the SUV. He even insisted on carrying my purse and bags, which I tried to stop but failed miserably when he kissed me again leaving me standing still shocked in front of it now locked apartment door as he entered the elevator. I quickly shook myself from the initial shock and ran to the door.

 

I laughed with him as we went down over how easily he could distract me. It was about halfway down the lift ride when panicked thinking I forgot some of my Lotte Choco Pies when I was happily reassured by Mino that he packed a few for me in my back when I was changing. That earned a kiss on the cheek which lit his face red making both of us smile.

 

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the airport, a small runway with no other buildings around. If I hadn't been with Mino and my driver Wade, a Muay Thai specialist, I might have a little afraid. The place was so tiny there was no real security or other passengers for that matter. There was a couple of employees and a handful of dedicated fansite cameramen and women. It was not hard at all to find the other members of WINNER since there seemed to be only one terminal.

 

The second I went to say this to everyone my phone rang so I did a quick hello excusing myself to take the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“So Kate, are you ready for a break from your mean old boss?” JYP Nim's voice sadly pouted in my ear.

 

“Ahhh boss you're not mean.” Jokingly not mentioning the age bit.

 

“Yah only you get away with calling me old.”

 

“Hey you called yourself old I merely didn't disagree. Besides you've been like a dad to me, I'm gonna miss you old man!” I laugh hotly at the unhappy huff Jin Young produced on the other end.

 

“Tsk, this girl. Okay have fun and take pictures! I wanna see you smiling again!” He said before he hung up. As the line went dead a flash nearly blinded me.

 

I looked up to the source seeing Mino holding a huge camera of his own. I smile for a second picture that he takes with the biggest smile on his face. Yoon and the other ran up to me crowding around for group pictures. He took silly pictures, serious poses, and everything in between. Mino had a staffer take a few with all of us until Yoon insisted he grabs his camera which started a whole new wave of pictures being taken.

 

I hadn't realized it when we took them but those pictures would start a rift between Winner’s Inner Circle and Me. It was a moment I cherished but some believed I wasn't deserving of.

 

We drank some champagne as we waited in the plush privet hanger. Sitting at a rather small couch sat Yoon, Hoony, and Jinu while Mino and I had the chair. He had me sit in the chair, as he sat in front of it. I was lucky because today he had barely any product in his hair so I was able to run my fingers through his hair. _Only after I sweetly asked him which he obliged me with his famous smile ignoring the looks and whispers from the guys on the couch._

 

Boarding the plane was easy enough, we did drink more champagne, I was thorough, light headed by the time we landed on Jeju. There were also several fans waiting at the small island airstrip taking pictures. I stayed out of their line of sight as much as possible since I know who they really want to take pictures of.

 

We arrive at the hotel after a long drive around the island to a hotel so big I was afraid of how much it cost a night. It was a huge 8-floor hotel shaped what looked like a boomerang. We are greeted at the front by a handful of the hotel's employee's who helped bring our things to our hotel room. As we took the elevator the guys were betting on what room we got. A suite or individual rooms, Hoony Joked it was a whole floor.  

 

To everyone's shock Hoony was actually closest, and since it was JYP and YG personally, they’d pulled together to get us the presidential suite which blew everyone's bets out of the water. The presidential suite had 4 bedrooms, a living room fully functional and staffed kitchen, 5

bathrooms with a central spa room that included a family sized bath. The balcony had a jacuzzi and a small-ish sized pool. It looked out over the larger hotel pool down below. We were a hop, skip, and, a jump from the beach. Since we had already planned out dinner, we made more plans for the pool when food was over.


	6. Grapes are a No-Go

Hours of swimming, and playing various water games left us hungrier than when we'd first arrived. So, I when I went to make the food I'd promised them for dinner, the chef, who came in as I opened the door to the refrigerator, told me to scram in a very sweet way. He informed all of us that he would make whatever we wanted and would be just a call away if we needed him outside normal meal hours. 

 

I'd never had a chef and was unsure of what he could make so I had him make lemon chicken with rice and some seasonal veggies; one of my favorite dishes to make when I have the time. We ate dinner together at the table, enjoying small conversations and a lot more Soju, it helped grease their lips letting me have an easy conversation with each of them. I'd gotten to know them so much already but this was a bigger opportunity for me. 

 

As the evening winded down, Mino asked me if I wanted to take a walk around the hotel just the two of us which sent the boys into a frenzy yelling over each other to ask questions making insinuations causing both of us to blush fiercely. Getting our jackets took longer than necessary with 3 loud and overly curious gentleman hounding us for every detail. Yoon knocked into me gently saying a soft, “Keep him safe.”  I'd found myself so flustered at his words to keep him safe that I'd grabbed a thick sweater from my bag instead of the leather jacket I'd left hanging on the back of the door of my room . I nodded my head at Yoon and the other two as we walked out of the penthouse into the elevator. As soon as we were in the elevator, Mino grabbed my hand smiling to the guys as the door closed. 

 

“So where do you want to go on a walk too?” I turn my head to look at him, the gentle jump of the lift reminded me where we were, my eyes drinking in his appearance. His tanned skin contrasted beautifully against the shockingly white long sleeve button up that sat half tucked in, he wore it like a model. His semi-toned legs showed thanks to the pair of white shorts he wore. His lips curled into a wicked grin when he caught me staring. He walked closer to me, letting go of my hand he slid his hand down and around my waist where he rested it plainly on my ass cheek and with how short the shorts I had on were Mino's hand was close so to touching the flesh of my heating skin I nearly trembled with a needing feeling pulling inside me. The thought of him touching me sent my mind into the gutter turning my cheeks red as a beet. 

 

“I want to go wherever your mind just went.” His voice pulled me from my naughty thoughts as I  felt him stroking the side of my face with his free hand. I looked deeply into his eyes. Deep, dark chocolate pools I was prepared to fall into for the rest of my life if he would let me. I internally shook my head at how quick I was falling for him. “It went nowhere you'll find out anytime soon Mister” I whisper/yell under my breath.

 

I ducked my head under his chin so he couldn't see how red my face got. We finished the lift down in a comfortable silence as he held me still tucked under his chin. It was the perfect moment. I closed my eyes hoping even if I ever lost my memory I'd always remember this one at least. I inhaled his scent smelling of something intoxicating. A smell I couldn't place right away but as I thought about Mino,  _ Burbury, _ came to mind. 

 

I rubbed my nose on his collarbone moving the chain.  _ Mino _ .  _ Rising Star, KPop Idol, Multi-Talented, Internationally loved, Song Mino.  _ My mind, and my head, spun quickly before just stopping at the thought of his fans and our age difference and the fact that I  _ look _ white. I am white. They would shred this relationship to pieces if they didn't like even one thing about me. My mind immediately went to my body. While I wasn't what I'd been in the past I wouldn't say I was fat either, but I could stand to eat healthier and exercise more. 

 

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, my smile returned when he kissed my forehead. Something no one else had ever done to me but him. And since I wore my flats to take the walk I was a bit shorter than I'd been to him all day. Or maybe he just felt bigger with how he was holding me. Whatever the reason was, I knew I enjoyed feeling small in his embrace. He made me feel safe and protected. Like nothing bad would happen if we took this step together. That even if it did we could make it work together. I sighed taking another deep inhale of him as we landed on the bottom floor. 

 

We walked out to a very chilly, darkened hotel courtyard, where I shivered even before we started to walk. Out of reflex, and complete fear of my unknown surroundings, I grabbed Mino's arm pulling him closer to me, making him chuckle at my reaction, but even with the small laugh, I could see the worry in his eyes. He took his jacket off and plopped it on top of my already covered shoulders. I smiled at him giving him a small thank you. I took his arm back into my possession and held him close. 

 

“I figured a few minutes alone would be nice for us to talk more about what we want. I've been thinking since we left your apartment,” he says slowly.

 

“Careful don't think too hard and hurt your head!” I giggled at him imitating his bandmates. 

 

“Ahh tsk, you're spending too much time with Hoony. Tsk, but, I was thinking about what kind of food you like. I-I don't want to take you and you be allergic or unhappy with the menu. I really want it to be perfect.” He replies back quietly and shy as could be tried hiding his face in the scarf he wore over his grey lace shirt. 

 

“Oh, Mino you're so sweet for even just asking, and no I have no food allergies. The only food I stay away from is grapes.” I said shivering at the short, ‘horrible’ memory of my parents at Halloween. So much fake blood lies of gouged out eyes, and my mother crying with “My Dad's Eye” in her hand. My first-time trick or treating was traumatic, to say the least. They toned it down after that but grapes will forever be a reminder of my dad's eye. 

 

“Okay, no grapes. I can remember that. Grapes are a no-go.” he repeated to himself. 

 

“What about you?” I asked curiously. 

 

“Me? No allergies that I know of...but I am a little obsessed with tteokbokki. Like I've been eating it a lot lately and I've gained so much weight.” He patted his non-existent gut for effect. 

 

“That's the rice cakes, right? Oh, those sound yummy but can't if I eat any more junk food or I won't have room in my diet for my chocolate pies, and I need those to survive.” I giggled at my own lame excuse. “Honestly I love good street foods. There's a small stand by where I live that has some of the best tteokbokki in my area. We should visit it sometime.” I thought about the few times I'd gotten it with Jackson when we would hang out, and how I wanted to share something like that with Mino, really I was excited for any excuse to see him again after this CF job is finished. 

 

“Haven't even started our first date and you're planning a second?” His eyes widened as he said it like he was realizing how deep I was already.

 

“Oh… I'm sorry. I-” he cut me off by turning me to him. 

 

“I can't wait to get tteokbokki with you.” His words were extremely silly but the tone he spoke made my legs weak. His hand gently traced a line down my face, stopping at my lips. He swooped down and kissed the side of my mouth. “Now let's go I know where we can get some right now and I can't wait, I want some!” He giggles as he pulls away from me. Taking my hand and begins to run towards the few people that I could see on the street. 

 

We didn't run long before we got to a random small stand at the end of a bunch of other stands surrounding a small fountain when we did finally stop to eat we noticed we did have some WINNER fans or Inner Circles catch up to us that I didn't know were following us. They crowded him making him freeze, almost like a panicked moment but then one of them began touching him. Holding onto him and hugging him making him look nervous. I felt bad for him and just wanted to help so I offered to take pictures of the fans with Mino after he was able to finally find his diablerie, he'd managed out a couple of autographs which made the fans very happy. 

 

“Thank you.” He sighed out as the last fan bowed good night to him. 

 

“That was probably more stressful for you than me, I'm just glad I could help. Now I do believe you said something about tteokbokki?” I say sweetly with a bright smile. 

 

“Ayy shhh tsk yeh,” He muttered smiling like a fool. He turned back to the stall, “Excuse me, sir? Can I have two, please?” He asked the older man behind the stall as he pulled out some cash from his wallet. They exchanged goods and I was handed a rather hefty portioned bowl of tteokbokki covered in cheese that made my mouth water with delighted anticipation. We walked to the nearest benches to sit and eat. 

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” I moaned to myself...but not to just myself because Mino sat stiff as a board next to me staring at me with a glazed look in his eyes that I could clearly from my peripheral view. “What?” I ask innocently, pretending I didn't know anything at all. 

 

“Tsk, you know what you're doing.” He says with a shake of his head and that signature grin on his face. “This girl,” he murmured to himself but just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at him “Don't know what you mean,” I replied back. I shoveled a big bite into my mouth smiling at him, munching on the yummiest tteokbokki I've had all day. 

 

“This is so good though!” I say to him after a few bites. He nodded in agreement not able to speak due to a mouthful of food he'd shoved into his mouth. 

 

I stopped eating to watch him as he engorged mouth with so much food his cheeks looked like chipmunk cheeks. I started giggling uncontrollably.

 

“What?” He tried to say rather unsuccessfully.

 

“You're just so cute!” I pinched his cheek making his face turn red. He finished chewing and swallowed quickly to reply back with, “I am not cute, I'm sexy.” He pouts making me squeal with cuteness.  _ How fucking cute is he?! _  I could see why he made such a great Idol. He had a charm and charisma that made every girl’s knees weak. 

 

“Mm that you are.” I wiggled my eyebrows knocking my shoulder into his. My response earned me a crooked grin and even more redness to his cheeks, so I think it had its desired effect. “Mino, there is something I think we should talk about, I mean it's nothing big but,” I pause to see him with tteokbokki halfway sticking out of his mouth as he took a big bite. I giggled as he sucks it into his mouth surprisingly not getting any evidence of food on his mouth.

 

“Talk about what?” He looked at me with a raised brow. Suddenly nerves made it almost impossible to speak. I wanted to tell him everything about me. 

 

“Well, I mean…” I swallow a lump in my throat, _ would he care? “ _ I'm-” I turn my head from him, I can't look him in the eye and be rejected because I'm older than him, “I'm 29.” the one thing that had weighed on me the most since we left my flat. 

 

“Ohhh, that's what has you so,” he points to my body language, “You know a few weeks ago my mom told me something that shocked me,” he put his food next to him and grabbed mine doing the same. He went extremely serious as he said, “I was born in 1992.” My hand went to my mouth in shock.  _ He's older than everyone thinks?! _

 

“I know, I know it's shocking. I'm still unsure if I'm going to correct my bio page and tell the fans. Maybe I'll let my fans continue to think I'm younger.  I'm telling you this because I really like you and I don't want you to think your age is deterring me from you at all. I can see myself marrying you one-day.” He shied away as he said the word 'marrying’ which made me giggle mostly out of pure shock to his story, but also out of nervousness over what he just said and at how adorable he was when he blushed and his lips puckered slightly.

 

We sat for a moment I wasn't sure of how to respond so I told him the truth, “Song Minho I really like you too.” A relieved sigh came from his lips as his hand rested on mine. 

 

We finish eating our food laughing at each other seeing who could make the other laugh the hardest. It wasn't until our walk back to the hotel that we came across a tiny shop we ran past on our way to the food stalls. “Hey come in here with me,” he said right before he pulled me in. 

 

The store itself was tiny only one bookshelf between each wall, the walls covered in knickknacks,  _ probably all handmade for tourists, _ and a little old lady sitting on a chair behind a counter chatting happily to a cat that sat on the tiny register in front of her. 

 

“Good evening ma'am! How are you this evening?” Mino asks her cheerfully bowing to her, I followed suit and bowed to her. 

 

“Well look at how polite you two are?! Oh, this makes me so happy. What can are you kids looking for? I don't have much that would interest such good looking kids but I'm sure I can find something.” she said in a shaky voice. Mino looked to me to see if I could think of anything and surprisingly I did think of something since I saw the stacks of books when we first walked in. 

 

“Do you have any poetry books? Um, there's one I'm thinking of in particular ‘The Book of Korean Shijo’?” I ask shyly. She eyes me for a second looking at a shell shocked Mino that I even asked for something like that. “I erm, did a paper on it in college and I haven't found a copy anywhere but at UCLA library.” my cheeks burn in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, you probably don't have it.” I turn and fiddle with a metal beaded chain. 

 

“I didn't know you liked poetry! Oh, now it's my turn to be happy!” Mino said as he began rapping almost singing one poem he knew by heart. It was a short poem but beautiful and touching. While the old lady walked to the bookshelf and pulled the book from one of the shelves, he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. A Stark difference to the kisses he'd stolen earlier in the week. 

 

“I'm proud of you kids for being so well taught. Here's the book you wanted,” her voice brought us back to reality as Mino insisted on paying for the book so he walked with her back to the counter while I grabbed the chain and went to pay. When Mino saw what I was getting he tried to pay for that too but I gave him a look that told him he better not. He didn't put up a fuse when I got my item, which I was thankful for. We said good evening to the woman and made our way back to the front courtyard of the hotel before he asked me what I’d gotten. 

 

“It's just a chain but maybe one day it could something more than just a chain? I don't know yet.” was my response which made him stop and stare at me, he smiled at like a mad man giving a small shake of his head. 

 

“I love that. You make me rethink everything about life and I love it. I love y-” he stopped talking quickly realizing what he was saying. 

 

“Let's enjoy this ride together Mino because I could see this being a long, once in a lifetime ride.” My words were emphasized by a gust of wind that forced us closer together.  

 

“Woah let's get inside this wind is too cold and you still have my jacket,” he says pulling me inside the building. The ride up to the penthouse was quiet and uneventful with exception to a few kisses here and there, we did stay rather close. 

 

I'd slept alone that night but Mino laid with me until I fell asleep. When I woke the next morning my life seemed a little brighter then it had the day before. Mino had left me a note explaining to me he'd caught an inspiration bug while he watched me sleep and that I could find him out on the deck. He'd signed it, ‘ Your loving boyfriend ,’ making me squeal as I kicked and flopped around on the bed. I pushed away all my fears and got ready for my day. 

 

Our first official date. 


	7. Minos Blue Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1st Poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe, 2nd lyrics Fiance by Song Mino of YG Entertainment)

__

"So what made you want to come all the way to Seoul?" Mino asked me as he pulled his napkin from the table and began folding it into random shapes. I found myself at a rather posh restaurant with the man I'd not been able to stop thinking about since I met him and even though I'd sporadically seen him throughout the day, he'd been creating music most of the day so we hadn't had time to really speak. I was okay with it but it had made me miss him. I was excited to tell him all about myself, but truthfully I wanted to hear more about him from his own mouth rather than what the internet and other people say about him.

A regret of mine while I got ready was taking advice from Hoony, who suggested I check out what the fans said about him. He even gave me a site to check out, Dispatch, _ugh,_ _now it's all I can think about._

"Oh, well, start at the beginning?" I paused, snapping my attention to him, he nodded his head urging me to continue,  _ right he asked me something _ . I gulped thinking about how I wanted to tell him about my past.

"Well," I started slowly, "when I turned 18 I took one of those silly DNA kits. I found out I have like a tiny portion of my ancestry was from South East Asia. So I packed my bags and traveled all over until just before my 21 birthday, I ran into JYP at a coffee shop in Thailand. His laptop updated when he was in the middle of something important, hiding the application so he couldn't reopen it. I happened to be drinking a macchiato on a break a couple of tables away from him laughing at his misfortune." I fiddled with my napkin smiling to myself as I remembered the red-faced Jin Young and how his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I offered to help him if he'd teach me Korean since it was the next country on my list of places to visit." I giggled as the image of a baby-faced BamBam popped into my head. "He had a tiny kid with him and, from what I'd heard before his small meltdown, was him teaching him some basic conversation skills for Korean. I didn't know it at the time but the kid would become BamBam from GOT7." The fond memory of his chubby cheeks drifted into my mind again as I thought about how much he'd grown.

"Woah BamBam? So you've known them for a long time? What about your family, don't they miss you in the States?" He asked after the waiter left having ordered us the best meats and freshest veggies. The waiter came back bringing a couple of bottles of soju and 2 shot glasses.

"Hmm well, I guess you could say I've known them since pre-debut. Lisa too, she was always such a sweet kid and definitely my bias." He smiled at me, I laughed at my knowledge of KPop terminology. I took a sip of the wine he'd ordered for us.

"Didn't anyone miss you being gone for so long? Family?" He asked as he reached out across the table to take my free hand.

"Well, family missing me...I was an only child, and," I paused. This was never easy to talk about, and on a first date,  _ oi vey. _ I took a deep breath and just let it out, "I lost both parents at 17 to a drunk driver. It was actually the catalyst for my travels and a lot of the reason I am who I am today, I was able to find out who I was, who I am, and where I belonged." I reply back sagely as I thought back on my past. I wasn't trying to make the evening turn sad by prattling on about my dead family so I tried to skim over it without sounding callous.

"No family? Wow, you are my new favorite person. I can't imagine my family not being there for me. I don't know how you stayed so strong." Sadness lacing his words, I knew the bluntness was just fear of losing his own family, I'd see people act like that before and was used to the disconnect. He had a frown marring his beautiful face, one I just wanted to kiss away. I hated seeing him feel hurt but he was beautiful with every emotion he wore. The ways his eyebrows scrunched together when he was confused or the way his lip would curl when he's feeling devilish, his eye smile when he's really happy.

"It was hard at first but like I said eventually I met JYP he gave me a chance at a second family. GOT7 and especially the foreigner members became close to me. Jae from Day6 too, but mostly Jacks and Bam. They're like brothers to me. Lisa and I still talk when we bump into each other, but that's rare now. Mark and I go back to the states for Christmas, his sister always insists." My words come out sweetly but I could see the twinge of jealousy at each guys name. I grasped his hand with mine to reassure him that I was here with him. We sat there for a moment enjoying the closeness. He played with my fingers first palm to palm eventually he slid mine easily between his. He stared at our joined hands with a smile that told me he was happy. I felt happy, too and I loved feeling so close to someone so intimately.

After the waiter came and handed us plates of food I was finally taught in the art of Korean BBQ. Mino showed me tricks to eating well and not overdoing any one dish. For the rest of the evening, we were unbothered by any outside source. I learned that he was allergic to something, not food he's allergic to dogs. We happily agreed cats were the best. He rapped a song he'd written on the plane.

When suddenly he asked if I had any hidden talents, I immediately thought of my poetry. So I sat there and closed my eyes, the words came easily as I began to recited one of my favorite poems by Edgar Allan Poe,

"It was many and many a year ago, 

In a kingdom by the sea, 

That a maiden there lived whom you may know 

By the name of Annabel Lee; 

And this maiden she lived with no other thought 

Than to love and be loved by me. So

I was a child and she was a child, 

In this kingdom by the sea, 

But we loved with a love that was more than love— 

I and my Annabel Lee— 

With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven 

Coveted her and me. 

 

And this was the reason that, long ago, 

In this kingdom by the sea, 

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling 

My beautiful Annabel Lee; 

So that her highborn kinsmen came 

And bore her away from me, 

To shut her up in a sepulcher 

In this kingdom by the sea. 

 

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, 

Went envying her and me— 

Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know, 

In this kingdom by the sea) 

That the wind came out of the cloud by night, 

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. 

 

But our love it was stronger by far than the love 

Of those who were older than we— 

Of many far wiser than we— 

And neither the angels in Heaven above 

Nor the demons down under the sea 

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul 

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; 

 

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams 

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; 

And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes 

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; 

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side 

Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride, 

In her sepulcher there by the sea— 

In her tomb by the sounding sea."

He sat there engrossed in the poem I could see a chill run through as he shook slightly and the parts of his arms showing (which wasn't much) and his exposed chest were raised with goosebumps. He had a look of adoration and admiration as he said, "Woah! Annabel Lee! That's one of my favorite poems by Poe!" That was the start of our evening conversation on how poetry was a style of rapping. After our short conversation, he stops and just stared at me smiling, which lead me to do the same he threaded our fingers together.

By the dinner was finished and we were both slurring our words slightly from the soju and wine, he paid for our bill and escorted me from the building to stand near the parked SUV with the always sharply dressed Wade inside waiting. We got in the vehicle and rode off to the large hotel. Lights made the walk to the door romantic and calming.

"You know when I went out earlier I found something for you," I said to him as we stood in front of the hotels front door, he looked genuinely shocked at my words.

"You didn't have to get me anything! I mean I appreciate the thought, I-." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. I waved him off trying not to let his words bring me down, but not really succeeding.

"Look I know there are certain milestones in dating but I saw these...Mino, I've never done this before. I don't want to mess anything up with you." I turn my head down and stare at my cold toes in the Ruby red heels I wore. It was almost freezing outside but I was numb from his words and not the cold, that is until his hands threaded through my hair on either side of my face. Forcing me to look him in the eye. With my Wizard of Oz heels on, we stood the same height. So it was relatively easy for me to keep eye contact with him.

"I don't want to mess it up either. I-" He paused looking at me with a different look than before, "I really like you, Kate. You're like a bluebird in my life. I want to appreciate you for as long as you'll let me. Damn it I wanted to tell you differently. I had a whole thing I've been writing since you first told me liked poetry at the shop last night. It's what I worked on all night and most of what I spent doing today, I wanted to make it special, but really any moments I get with you are special so,

Don't say anything, let's run far away

Only look at me, stop playing games

I wanna walk into your eyes, even in the middle of summer

You're like a rice cake inside a painting, I'm drooling

You're my heroine, I'm your chewing gum

Sparks are flying, now I can breathe, I'm forever loyal to you

Beautiful you, so pretty, so pretty

Nightingale

I'm going

Nightingale

I'm going where you are

I'm going"

I had tears in my eyes from the emotions I was feeling. I was unsure of how to tell him how much I loved what he wrote so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him to me slanting my lips over his. His hands went around my waist and pulled me even closer, deepening the kiss. He sought dominance in my mouth which I was all too willing to give to him. I try to give him my all at that moment. I don't know why he didn't pull away, there were probably fans watching snapping photos and video, Dispatch already released a rumor about Jennie and Jongin. A rumor YG had kept a tight lip on while SM was all too willing to say it was true, and here he was letting me kiss him and making it deeper as if to prove his feelings.

I know he felt my hesitance after the fog lifted because as soon as I realized what I did and as the thought went through my mind, I felt Mino slow himself and pull away but not before biting my lip lightly. He rested his forehead on mine a smile gracing his handsome face.

"That was beautiful, Mino," I say to him barely a whisper.

"Only partly as beautiful as you." I weakly pushed his shoulder not even budging him.

"Since when did you become so cheesy?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I'm cheesy??" He feigns innocence.

"Maybe a little?" I pinched my fingers together. "But it's totally cute and I kinda like you being all cheesy with me," I say tucking myself back into his embrace.

"Well, in that case," he places a kiss to my forehead, "I won't stop," he kisses my neck softly.

We continue like that for a few more minutes, me giggling as he nibbled my neck and shoulder, him laughing evilly as he continued his assault, we were holding each other, whispering sweet nothings in different languages. I'd picked up more than just Korean in my travels and I enjoyed showing it off to him. It was a perfect moment, the flawless end to an unsurpassable date. It was dreamy with him here. I felt like I needed something to make this real.

"Mino!" I yelled his name even though I didn't need to, giving him a jolt.

"What's wrong?"

"We need something to remember this night!" I was pumped up and felt like I needed something new, like a tattoo or a piercing or feel something I've never felt before.

"Like a song that was written by your boyfriend on his first solo album?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? You? Wait-album?" My mouth dropped unsure of which bit I was most shocked at,  _ probably him saying he's my boyfriend bit _ .

"Yah!" He jumped excitedly holding my hands waving my arms, "YG messaged me this morning giving me the go-ahead for the studio time. I'll be going against my own group for some of the overlapping promotions but I'm WINNER'S Mino first. I'm just so excited that he said yes! It was all because of that poem. I'll have to rewrite it into a song but I have a melody already in mind. I was a perfect image in my head for the whole thing. Really, though it's because of you." He looked deeply into my eyes as he spoke. "I think that's why I've been in such a great mood! You are like- my muse!"

"You are so amazing Song Minho!" I yelled garnering a mummer of whispers from the handful of people around us. He picked me up around the waist and spun me once around when we were interrupted by three heads yelling off the top floor balcony, "Awww MinTie!" Earning a confused look from Mino and myself. We looked up barely making out their heads, then back at each other.

"Did they just call us minty?" We say at the same time. We chuckled at our timing, he grabbed my hand and escorted me up to the penthouse. When we entered the room the other three had poppers and streamers, they were yelling and hollering, showering Mino with love and happiness in his achievement in the album.

"I am ready for this!" Was the last words he said before the night got blurry from Soju and beer that Jinu had brought out from the kitchen shortly after we entered the hotel suite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I am writing a few chapters ahead and editing the past chapters for help with the story flow. thank you for your patience.


End file.
